


Pink Panther x Female Reader

by LynneAshleyStories



Category: The Pink Panther - All Media Types
Genre: Cartoon Series, F/M, Pink madness!, Tried to make it "Cartoonish", takes place in the 80's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneAshleyStories/pseuds/LynneAshleyStories
Summary: You just moved into the city, and already your being chased by a panther and a hotel manager on Valentine's Day.





	

Author's Note: I was curious in what outcome I'd get, I haven't seen anyone do a reader insert for that old Pink Panther Series. Who knows? Maybe my own Pink Panther episode would be good and you guys will like it! Oh, and by the way, when you daydream: You are deprived from reality and don't notice anything. So, your daydreaming is very powerful! I OWN NOTHING

(Y/N) = Your Name  
(C/R) = Cat Race (Or if you prefer to be human)  
(F/C) = Fur Color/Skin Color  
(Y/F/C) = Your Favorite Color  
(Y/T) = Your Town

Your name is (Y/N) and you are a(n) (F/C)(C/R). You live in an apartment that is on the fifth floor of a very friendly building, you just moved in about a week ago. You didn't have much furniture, so the unpacking part of your move was very easy in your case. You didn't know why, but today felt special to you in (Y/T). You had no boyfriend and today was Valentine's day, you expected yourself to be crabby and hate life. But, you didn't let that get to you, because you had hope to find love today and gain your first boyfriend; after all, you ARE 17. Like your mother always said, the older you are; the wiser your choice of man will be. With that thought in mind, you went into your closet and picked out a (Y/F/C) mini-dress with long (Contrast Color) boots and a black purse. Your dress fairly hugged your body and had a comfy, matching bow around the waist. The sleeves reached down to your wrist tightly and the collar was buttoned up to your neck. You looked in the mirror of your white bathroom and studied yourself. You were missing something, but what was it? "Oh, that's right" you said to yourself, grabbing your thick brush and brushing your hair.

You could put your hair up in a ponytail, or just leave it down. Maybe you could curl it and put it in a bun, or- RING! RING! You sighed to yourself and put down your brush, finding the owner of the ringing sound in your apartment. It better not be your mother again, she called you at least 50 times that week and it's really annoying. Most of the time, it's unnecessary talk about gibberish. You walked up to your couch and picked up your phone, curling the cord in your finger as you put the black handset to your ear. "Hello?" You answered. "(Y/N)! Hello and good morning!" said a cheery voice on the phone. You mentally sighed to yourself and restrained from hanging up right then and there "Hi, mom. What do you need?" you asked. There was a bit of silence on the other side of the line; as if your mom was thinking about what to say. Dang she's lonely, why won't your dad just be there for her? Oh yeah, that's right, he's on a business trip. "Um, do you need help with anything?" You mom asked with uncertainty in her voice. "Well, I was kind of wondering what style I should put my hair in" You said, leaning on your couch. "Oh! Keep your hair down, men LOVE to see a lady's lavishing and silky hair". You rolled your eyes at your mother's suggestion and nodded "Will do mom, I gotta go" You said, quickly hanging up before she gives a long goodbye to you. It was very rude, but your mother's good-bye usually takes about 20 minutes, and you didn't want to waste anymore time.

You walked to your door and opened it, exiting your apartment. You took out your keys from your purse and locked your door, allowing yourself to be stared at by the building's manager. You smiled and nodded at the slightly short man and walked the other direction, planning out your day as you walked down the flight of stairs. You could just walk around town all day, hoping to find a kind single man. As slim of a chance that was, you still wanted to try. Maybe the park would be a good first destination, that's where almost every one goes on a Saturday. You smiled to yourself as the pink lobbyist held the door open for you, you just MIGHT find a winner.

Unknowing to you, a pair of black eyes were stuck on you as you walked out of the building. The lobbyist, also known as Pink Panther, saw you and immediately had hearts fly around his head. His natural instinct was to hold open the door for you, but you were in too deep of a thought to notice him; like usual. Once you walked on the street, he wanted to ditch his hat and run after you. But once he put his badge and hat on his desk, his boss came up to him and yelled at him. "Your the lobbyist! Your supposed to stay here and accompany our very lovely guests!"

Pink Panther was immediately dressed in his uniform again and shoved into position, watching his boss leave and go in your direction. He scowled at his boss's action of getting you and threw down his hat. He didn't care if he was fired, he saw you move in first! His boss can't do that to him! He ran out the doors, and in the process, made a man drop his groceries from spinning from impact of Pink Panther's speed. Ice cream, vegetables, and pasta covered the walls and floor of the apartment lobby; including the poor pedestrian. Pink ran into the street and dodged incoming cars, trying to find out were you went. He saw his boss turn a corner and ran after him; leaving behind crashed cars and broken street lights. This kind of thing was normal, so the government gave up suing him a very long time ago. He went to Ayers Street and skidded to a halt when he saw you, looking at a window display of chocolate. "Mmm! Dark chocolate!" You exclaimed, looking in your purse for money. You absolutely LOVED dark chocolate! There was nothing like it! Pink Panther got an idea and sped into the store, buying the chocolate you wanted and bumping into a shorter life form. He looked down in shock to see his boss give you a bar of chocolate with a smile. "O-oh! Thank you!" You said, accepting the chocolate. Pink Panther got angry and grabbed his boss, crushing him into a ball and shooting him into a street. His boss bounced a couple of times before landing in a dumpster. You looked with amazement as Pink Panther turned to you with a bow and offering the Dark Chocolate you wanted. You smiled at him and said "Why, thank you!" as you took his candy.

You immediately opened the wrapper and took a bite of the tasty chocolate. "Mmm-mm!" you hummed. Without you realizing it, Pink Panther's boss was hit by his own bought chocolate as he tried to get out of his own dumpster. He glared into Pink Panther's direction and ran to you angrily. It was SO on!

-Time Skip!-

You walked through (Y/T) Park, thinking about the events from earlier. Two men were trying to win your affection, it was very flattering! You thought the pink one was really cute, but he had to go do something. You were hoping that he would come back to you, hopefully maybe he could be your Valentine. The Apartment manager though, you weren't very interested in. It was sweet that he tried, but he just didn't have the aura that the Pink Panther had. You were snapped out of your thoughts when you bumped into someone "Oops, sorry-" you were about to say, but you were stopped when you saw it was the pink panther with flowers held out to you. He was giving a goofy smile as he held something behind his back, you can tell he was excited to impress you. You smiled brightly and accepted his flowers "Why thank you!" Without thinking, you leaned forward on your tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Your cheeks were flushed from your action, that was the first time you kissed a guy that wasn't your father. You leaned back and looked at the pink panther, you didn't think it was possible, but his smile became even more goofy as he passed out. You gasped at his reaction and leaned down to him "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!"

Taking his chance, the Apartment Manager stepped up and picked up Pink Panther; throwing him out of the way and into a fountain. As Pink Panther woke up with a jolt, his boss was holding out roses to you "O-oh, um...thank you" You said, accepting his expensive roses. His boss then puckered his lips, expecting a kiss "U-umm" You said, uncomfortable at his gesture. "I appreciate your gifts, but-" BAM! You looked in surprise as a safe fell on the Apartment Manager 'a safe?' you thought as you looked up. You saw nothing, which was very odd. You looked back down to see the manager crawl out from under the death trap and walk away; flat as paper. "umm..." you trailed off, seeing a pink catapult in the distance. "Pink Panther?" you asked yourself, looking around for the furry lover. You didn't need to look for long when the panther came up to you, soaked, and gave you a smile. From behind his back, he held out to you two beige tickets for the zoo. You excitedly nodded to go with him, linking your arm with his. This is going to be fun!

-Time Skip!-

You and Pink Panther were walking through the zoo, looking at the lion exibition. They were so mighty and grand, you wished you could be among them. The lions looked at both you and Pink Panther, stopping their grooming session. You both waved to them and walked off, oblivious of Pink Panther's boss. You felt something would happen, but you shrugged it off as you looked at some turtles. Gosh, they were cute; they had such large eyes! Pink Panther excitedly pointed to a turtle, doing a water trick for the zoo employee's food. Since it was Valentine's day, the workers were dressed in pink and red. You giggled at the silliness before looking up in the sky. You gasped as a plane traced the letters "Will you be my Valentine?" with a white cloud. You knew it was by the apartment manager, and blushed a little at the effort the two men were giving for you. Pink Panther saw this and held up a finger to you, telling you to wait a second. You waited in curiosity as he ran off, out of sight. You looked back up at the sky and saw the plane flying south. Before long, a pink airplane came along and retraced the cloud letters; making the letters pink.

You smiled at the panther's question and was about to say yes when the planes started to fight. The first plane shot at the pink plane and it went down, but not before a missile came out and pulverized the first plane; sending that one down, too. There was a show of smoke and debris falling down the pale blue sky; everybody was watching. You quickly backed-off and looked around for the pink panther, hoping he was alright. Those explosions did seem pretty violent, but if the Apartment Manager survived from a safe falling on him; then maybe the panther is alright. "Hello" said a voice from behind you. You jumped and immediately punched the person who startled you, sending them into a lion's cage. You looked at the poor person you hit and gasped, it was the Apartment Manager! The lions looked at him and licked their chops, ready to eat him. The manager gulped and screamed, running away. By the time he got out, he was a scratched up mess and injured like an army troop.

Almost immediately, Pink Panther ran up to you and kneeled to you; kissing your hand. You laughed at his resilience and asked "Would you like to go to the movies with me? That "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" movie seems good". Pink Panther looked up at you and stood up, nodding vigorously and linking your arms together. He took the lead and walked toward the movie theater, walking very uniquely with his chin held up in pride. You were surprised when he took out a cigarette extension and lit a cigarette, he didn't seem like a smoking type. Yet, he did, because he had this fancy aura around him. You smiled a little, remembering that he still had his lobby suit on; it's as if he was in first class!

-Time Skip!-

"A) You can never go too far. B) If I'm going to be busted, it will NOT be by a guy like that!" Ferris said to the viewers, conjuring up a plan to eat in the restaurant. You watched in awe at the movie, it was so great so far! The plot, the comedy, the trouble the three main characters get in; it was a piece of work. "Wow Pink, this movie's amazing!" you whispered to the panther, eating more popcorn from the bag. Pink Panther nodded in agreement and sipped his soda, looking around the theatre. He had a feeling his boss would come around any minute and ruin their little date, he didn't want that. If anything, he wanted (Y/N) to be his girlfriend after today. "Hehehe!" Pink Panther's boss laughed, walking into the theatre. Pink Panther heard him and glared, of course... He excused himself and ran to his boss, spying to see what his plan was.  
He saw his boss, with insanity in his eyes, go up to you and kidnap you. You screamed as he carried you and ran out of the theatre "HEELP!" He slowed down just a tiny bit as you kicked and slapped him with your purse "What is IN that thing?!" He asked as you hit him with what seemed like a mace. You looked around for the Pink Panther, where was he?! You already turned around Ayers Street and he was still nowhere to be seen. "PIIIIIINK!" You yelled, hoping he heard you. "Quit! He might come!" The Apartment Manager said, still running. "That's the point!" You said, giving him one swift kick in the face. "YAAAAAH!" your kidnapper screamed dropping you.

You were surprised that your fall didn't hurt, but found out why as you looked up to see Pink Panther running as he carried you in his arms. Your happiness was short lived when his boss swung from a telephone wire and grabbed you, the way a jungle man would. Pink Panther skidded to a halt and ran toward you, holding arms out. The manager looked back at pink and laughed, not seeing a pole he crashed into. Pink Panther caught you from his boss dropping you and drove away in his motorcycle, looking back to make sure the manager doesn't follow him. His boss, amazingly, tied a rope across the street; making the motorcycle crash and send you two flying. Pink's boss caught you and ran off as Pink Panther slid on the pavement. He quickly got up and ran the other way, with a plan in mind. "Mwahahaha! He gave up!" the manager said in victory, running forward faster. "PINK!" You yelled, upset that he ran off. He must be planning something, he has to be!

Fortunately, you were right. Once the manager ran over a pothole, it exploded from under him; making you fly in the air. Luckily, Pink Panther caught you just in time to see your manager, covered in black soot, fall down and hold up a white flag in defeat. You smiled happily and cheered as he got up and left; leaving you two alone on the street of (Y/T).

-1 Month Later-

You walked down the apartment stairwell and saw your pink boyfriend, smoking his long-staffed cigarette. Ever since Valentine's Day, he became the new manager of the building since the old manager quit. You smiled at him as you walked out "I'll be back, we need groceries". Pink Panther quickly held the door open for you, yet again knocking down a man and his groceries. You had to suppress your giggle as the man glared at Pink Panther. He quickly followed you outside and closed the door, escaping the man's wrath. He softened up as he saw the silhouette of you two outside, leaning in to kiss.

THE END


End file.
